


let it soak up into the flesh

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bathroom Sex, Character with AD/HD, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s hot, to let Patty take control for once. TK can’t top all of the time without pulling a hip flexor.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: Anonymous





	let it soak up into the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to this essay in which the thesis is "let lesbians be horny". it's 'the clique' meets 'stone butch blues'/‘rubyfruit jungle’/every well-known, slightly fatalistic f/f novel, and i'm okay with that. here’s to the increasing number of ridiculous, silly, heartfelt, joyful, and vulnerable portrayals of lesbian relationships. 
> 
> this is a dish best served with "honey" (the song by robyn). unbeta'd, please excuse typos. thanks a million to charlie, ang, and aimee. drop me a comment if this spoke to you in any way – i'd love to play more with this, so feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> enjoy!

TK sure as hell isn’t special, but she’s the baddest bitch in the National Hockey league.

Of the fifty or so women in the league, TK is probably the loudest, matched only by Matty Tkachuk. She swears like a motherfucker, knows how to throw a mean elbow, and doesn’t have a lick of heterosexuality in her body. Getting over what men think of her already puts her, like, six steps ahead of every straight girl in the 12 step program of Making Life Infinitely Easier, and the extra time gives her tons of space to do more of the fun stuff.

Fucking her quiet, snarky brat of a teammate isn’t the fun stuff at first. It’s more of a convenience. But Patty’s _cute. _Like, super cute. She’s just slow to open up, for the first few months. And then you get to know her and she’s – well. She’s a fucking maniac who thinks it’s okay to shove TK into the single-stall bathroom at a gay club and shove her hand down TK’s pants.

Patty doesn’t say anything, taking what she already knows Travis is more than willing to give up. The first time they’d done this, she’d stopped three separate fucking times to make sure it was okay, accidentally edging Travis in the process. Now, she waits for TK’s telltale wink when the dancing gets a little too hot and heavy and leads them away from the group as Travis can already feel her stomach flush hot with want.

Patty presses Travis forward against the counter. The marble digs into the crests of her hips. She’s fucking soaked. “You fucking love when I do this, don’t you,” Patty coos, middle finger rubbing circles around TK’s clit as she inhales, shaky, and lets Patty envelope her, against her back, towering over her.It’s hot, to let Patty take control for once. Travis is usually the one pulling Patty back onto her cock, harness rubbing raw into the crease of Patty’s ass. But, like, that shit is exhausting. She can’t top all of the time without pulling a hip flexor.

TK doesn’t respond. The granite walls of the bathroom feel like they’re sweating where her hands are braced against them above the sink. Patty’s got her other hand pressed on Travis’ stomach, trapping her in place, rubbing a thumb over the thin skin under Travis’ bellybutton. “You love when I just make you do whatever the hell I want.’

“Yeah,” Travis gasps, more than happy to play along. Patty brushes her teeth along Travis’ neck. Is it supposed to be even better than the open-mouthed bite she’s used to? Either way, Travis’ body responds immediately, shuddering as Patty smirks into her shoulder.

God, she’s the luckiest motherfucker alive right now.

“Patty,” TK gasps, bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying to get Patty to fingerfuck her _faster_, god; people are going to start asking questions if they’re gone much longer. “Please-“

Patty slips two of her fingers just barely into Travis’ body, slides her thumb down to get Travis right where she needs. “What, baby?”

If she keeps talking like that, Travis is going to fucking die. A fantastic way to kick the bucket, honestly.  
  
“Keep talking,” Travis gasps, and Patty laughs breathlessly, kisses under TK’s ear. Travis can feel her smile as she pulls away. She’s planning something, slowing down the movements of her fingers as her free hand comes up to palm one of Travis’ breasts.

“Sometimes I think about the first time you let me do this,” Patty mutters, and Travis can practically hear the blush in her voice. Patty does this, sometimes, where she sets Travis up for something filthy only to bowl her over with sweet, quiet stories that Travis can barely remember over the pounding of her pulse. It’s ridiculous, how into Patty she is. Maybe it’s just because Travis waited, like, six months to fuck another girl after she broke up with her last ex. Maybe it’s because of how well Patty knows how to make fun of Travis, in the good way that makes her feel like her shame is being squeezed out of her, leaving her body in a long exhale.

“You’re too much,” Travis chides. She meets Patty’s eyes in the mirror as she opens her own, and Patty’s eyes are soft, mascara clumped along her lower eyelashes from the sweat she’s worked up dancing in an overcrowded club.

“I mean it,” Patty says, a little closer to Travis’ ear. Their temples are pressed together. Patty’s hair is brushing her face, a sexier version of what it feels like to have her helmet get fucked up in the middle of a game. She definitely needs to stop crossing her wires and getting horny in the middle of games when Patty decides to cuss someone out. “I had no fucking idea where to put my hands on your body.”

“It was hot as fuck,” Travis counters. Patty hums, curls her fingers shallowly inside TK’s pussy to immediately find her g-spot. Travis keens forward as Patty spreads her fingers, pressing on even more sensitive areas inside Travis’ body. Her head almost hits the mirror, but Patty pulls Travis back, tilts her chin up so that she’s forced to look at herself in the mirror. Travis swears she can feel how wet Patty is under her stupid too-tight jeans.

“I know,” Patty whispers, holding Travis’ gaze, nailing her clit, and Travis starts straight up squirming. “God, Teeks, just – stop running from it. Let it happen.”

Travis whines. Her entire body feels like a live wire, a feral bundle of energy whose survival depends on Patty’s hands on her body, down the front of her briefs. She’s _so _close, fuck. The best thing is knowing that Patty will get her there, if Travis wants her to.

Patty kisses along the line of Travis’ neck, varying the pressure and time between touches, so that Travis has no choice but to pay attention to her. She does this thing – oh, fuck, there’s the edge of her clit – whenever Travis gets anxious or caught up in her own head during sex, where she – goddamn, she can feel it in her teeth – pulls Travis back down to earth with some well-chosen dirty talk and a steady hand. With any other partner, it’s felt like an awkward hurdle that takes up time and interrupts the flow of the action. But Patty’s fucking smart about it, points it out without making Travis feel like it’s her fault.

There’s a lot of things that Patty makes easier for Travis, without having to do much at all.

“Can you –“ Travis begs. Her cheeks are flushed pink in the mirror. “Near my shoulder–“

Patty gets it pretty much immediately. She sets her teeth at the crook of Travis’ neck, somehow magically keeping pace with her fingers on Travis’ cunt, and Travis’ orgasm hits her hard, reverberating through her stomach, her thighs, her chest. She’s vaguely aware of how much noise she’s making, how whoever’s waiting for the bathroom will definitely hear the way she’s crying out as Patty cradles her tightly, kissing her neck as she comes and comes and comes. When she finally rides it out – murmuring “stop, stop” until Patty lets up, pulling her fingers out of Travis slowly to diffuse the sensation – she’s fucking exhausted. She’s fucking beat, letting the rush of endorphins serve as a boost to remind her where all the bruises on her body are from last night's game.

Fuck, that was hot as hell.

“Home?” Patty says against TK’s ear. _Soon_, Travis wants to say, but first–

Travis hums contentedly, already turning around to undo the button on Patty’s jeans. She looks up for a moment, checks for Patty’s answering nod before carefully pushing her hand into her underwear. Patty exhales tightly as Travis starts working her over, not bothering to fuck around. Patty’s already plenty wound up, and Travis’ fingers come away damp when she pulls her hand out of Patty’s jeans to let her taste herself. She lets out a muffled noise, eyes falling shut.

“Thank you,” Travis says, replacing her hand, pulling Patty in for a kiss, then another. “God, you’re the best.”

“I know,” Patty answers. She never misses a goddamn beat. “To be fair,” she starts, and Travis twists her fingers, grins as Patty gasps, hands flying to Travis’ wrist. “It’s really fucking hot watching you.”

Even when she’s supposed to be receiving, Patty can’t stop being nice. Travis would never admit it, but she kinda likes it when Patty drops her uptight, quiet asshole façade for a little while.

“Look who’s talking.” Travis rolls Patty’s clit between her fingertips. Patty’s close. “So fucking smug, until I get you facedown at home.”

“Whatever.” Patty sounds breathless. Travis surges up to kiss her, feel how warm Patty’s forehead is against her own. She swallows Patty’s sounds as Patty comes, slick and hot against Travis’ fingers.

Travis wipes her hand on Patty’s underwear, despite some protest, and zips Patty’s jeans back up. Patty grabs her by the jaw and kisses her, nose smushing into Travis’ cheek. Travis kisses back just as fiercely before finally pulling away.

“Now we can go home,” she murmurs. Patty laughs incredulously.

If she’s lucky, they’ll be asleep by 1:30. Record fucking time.


End file.
